


Drake Mallard does something intentionally

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Affection, Awkward Kissing, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Forehead Kisses, Groping, Huddling For Warmth, In Public, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Sharing Body Heat, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Groping, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Donald Duck falls asleep in the middle of the road and Drake Mallard wraps him in a blanket then things get out of hand.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Drake Mallard does something intentionally

Donald Duck was the Duck Avenger, being awake all night fighting crime and trying to lead a normal life during the day doesn't exactly mean a lot of sleep. So to anyone who knows the full extent of the story wouldn't be suprised that he fell down in the middle of the street in the middle of the day. But in this universe, nobody knows that little factor. So when a seemingly random male duck fell down in the middle of the sidewalk road, Drake Mallard didn't know it was his newest partner in crime fighting. Duck Avenger. 

Perhaps our favorite little Ducky should have his friend, UNO, on his advice to sleep or at least nap... 

Drake Mallard, being a superhero, quickly wrapped the man in a blanket due to it being winter. While Drake cuddled up the duck, again winter and he didn't know how long said Duck was laying on the ground, he also looked for something to contact someone to pick up this Sir. Now, Normally when Darkwing saved someone. He got a hint of not being as famous as he thought he was, right now however he definitely felt... Let us say "appreciated" by the person he was helping even if said person wasn't..... UMMMM, conscious about it. 

It was small and appeared so innocent at first, a hug that turned into a cuddle. Mallard chalked the affection to whom he recently figured out was named "Donald Duck" as merely seeking heat in the cold. This logic continued as Don nuzzled the actor turned actual superhero, said actor was waiting for someone to pick up the phone. The Mallard pondered if the touching wasn't so innocent when the kissing started. Donnie kissed his cheeks then moved to his neck before the kissing got deeper. Which just became licking. That put the drake into a bit of a tailspin, he could move Donald away or he could let the affection continue. 

The real sticker in this whole issue was, if he let this continue. Wouldn't it be bad? 

Okay, let me explain why it would be bad. Now, if someone is asleep and you try to make them drink tea. That's bad because you are hurting them and doing something against their will. If you walk down stairs to find someone making tea in their sleep then they try to make you drink it, is it wrong to not wake them up so they don't hurt themselves making tea? Maybe this is a bad metaphor for what's happening but I don't really know how to explain what's going on and how it could be bad. 

The former actor was conflicted by the issue. He was calling someone in public and the person he was trying to help was trying to get a little too close. Yet he was comfortable with the closeness. Still, the possibility that this was bad made the hero move the sleeping duck away. This was cold and it hurt, but the younger of the two birds knew it was better safe than risking hurting someone else for your own pleasure. The winter was silent with all death that surrounds us. Death so cold and cruel and so very very silent. 

The park bench was uncomfortable and frozen in places. The park that was normally so very alive seemed like a graveyard. The little noise that could be heard was the silence faded was gray, harshly bitter, and numb. The call was taking forever to get picked up. The purple dressed duck wondered if he should just text them to pick up their sleepy duck, then said sleepy duck crawled on top of him. The people in the background looked at the two ducks oddly if not with cold, bitter, disgust. Which is a little too cruel but most people are extremely uncomfortable seeing someone dry humping another person while the other person tries to not to make any sounds. 

The now extremely embarrassed bird attempted to move the noted still asleep bird off of himself in a panic. That's when the unconscious bird began to feel him up. Today wasn't a good day for Drake Mallard nor Donald Duck. The people sort of went back to their day and pretended they didn't see what happened but they all knew. Needless to say, the only people who in any way enjoyed the experience were Don and Drake but their enjoyment was tainted. Don't because he's asleep and is going to be in suffering once he wakes up. And Drake because a bunch of strangers just saw him nervously try to pull a sleeping guy off himself only to immediately melt at having his ass grabbed. 

Every single possible thing that could have reasonably went wrong, had gone wrong. Speaking of which!

This was exactly the worst possible moment for Della Duck to pick up her phone. 

The End.


End file.
